


Esbozos

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Drabbles de 100 palabras, sobre distintos personajes.





	1. Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Pesadilla. Desdicha

La mayor de las desdichas no era estar desangrándose en medio del barro, esperando su inminente derrota. Tampoco era ver como sus pesadillas se hacían realidad mientras las sombras se desbocaban a su alrededor. Ni siquiera era la certeza de su vida acabaría allí y el futuro que intentó evitar se repetía. Sus esfuerzos, que habían parecido perfectamente efectivos el día anterior, no habían servido de nada cuando los había necesitado, pero ni siquiera eso era lo peor. La mayor de las desdichas era que, al final, le había fallado a Rogue y con eso, los había condenado a todos.


	2. Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Pendiente, Fruta

Hacer las compras no era algo que Rogue disfrutara en especial, sobre todo después de llegar de una misión, pero era eso o morirse de hambre. Considerando que su dieta se componía principalmente de carne, le tocaba salir a menudo si no quería terminar con indigestión por comida estropeada. Por otro lado, si había algo que siempre quedaba pendiente en su lista, era la fruta. Prefería echarle la culpa a sus instintos de dragón y no a los malos hábitos alimenticios. Otros, como Minerva o Yukino, dirían que no era nada más que una excusa para justificarse ante su consciencia.


	3. Minerva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Metamorfosis, Garras

A algunas personas les gustaba decir que la Señorita había perdido sus garras. A ella le gustaba pensar que solo las escondía. Porque si ella era una tigresa, sus garras debían ser, por ende, retráctiles. Antes, prefería tenerlas siempre fuera, listas para el ataque y para la defensa, por si alguien intentaba herirla. Tras su regreso al gremio, se sentía lo bastante a salvo como para guardarlas cuando no las necesitaba. La metamorfosis había sido inesperada, pero no por ello menos bienvenida. Sabertooth había cambiado y ella también, así que ahora sus garras serían solo para defender a quienes amaba.


	4. Mest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Error, Redención

Es humano cometer errores o al menos eso es lo que se dice. Sin embargo, últimamente su vida parecía componerse de un conjunto de errores. No pudo salvar el Concejo, no puedo salvar a sus amigos y no pudo más que ver como Jackal asesinaba frente a sus ojos al único superviviente de la explosión. Descubrir que el gremio a quien había abandonado en la isla era en realidad su propio gremio, no había ayudado para nada a superar su sensación de fracaso. Al menos, ahora que sabía la verdad podía intentar alcanzar la redención y ayudarlos de algún modo.


	5. Cana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Música, Pereza

Cana jamás diría que no a una justa pelea para defender su gremio, una misión con una buena recompensa, o a un desafío que le pareciera interesante, pero mientras no fuera el caso, prefería gastar su tiempo libre en el gremio, bebiendo con sus amigos, o en soledad mientras los otros se golpeaban. Podría llamarlo pereza, pero prefería decir que era su forma de compartir. Además, Mira se aseguraba de darle siempre la primicia cada vez que conseguían algún nuevo tipo de licor. Por eso, las palabras "¡Tenemos algo nuevo!" al entrar al gremio, eran siempre música para sus oídos.


	6. Invel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Asesinato, Vacío

Para obtener algo importante, siempre se debía sacrificar algo importante, o al menos ese era el principio que había aprendido desde joven. El despertar de sus increíbles poderes trajo consigo devastación y soledad, algo que hasta entonces no había conocido. Aprender a manejarlos parecía tarea imposible, pues el mínimo desliz en su control, conducía al desastre y al dolor. Al menos hasta que él apareció, con una oportunidad irrechazable. Y si el precio para servir a su emperador y convertirse en el General de Invierno era el asesinato de sus emociones, aceptaba con gusto el vacío a cambio del poder.


	7. Pretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Enojo, Resentimiento

Fingir enojo, y a veces sentirlo de verdad, había sido algo usual en su vida, durante bastantes años. El gremio de cazarrecompensas no había sido un mal lugar, pero tampoco era demasiado amistoso, y nadie podía pasar más de una hora con Yuri sin enfurecerse por lo menos una vez. Sin embargo, nada podía compararse al resentimiento que lentamente llenó su cabeza y su corazón mientras sus experimentos para salvar a Mavis fracasaban, uno tras otro. Nada podía compararse a la oscuridad que poco a poco consumió su alma y le llevó finalmente a abandonar su gremio, persiguiendo otro ideal.


	8. Meredy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Fiesta, Nerviosismo

Uno creería que siendo parte de un gremio prácticamente ilegal, no se tienen muchas oportunidades de asistir a fiestas. Sin embargo, la realidad era bastante distinta y así lo había descubierto Meredy al crecer. Resultaba que, por alguna razón, las fiestas eran un excelente lugar para enterarse de rumores de todo tipo. Y resultaba que sus estimados Jellal y Ultear eran bastante conocidos gracias a los carteles repartidos por todo Fiore, mientras que su rostro no lo conocía nadie. Por supuesto el nerviosismo la consumía de todas formas, mientras acomodaba su vestido e intentaba prestar atención a todas las conversaciones.


	9. Freed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Hombres, Viento

Freed se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido en la batalla previa a Fantasía y por eso lo quería demostrar por medio de su penitencia. Quería mostrar ante los hombres y mujeres de Fairy Tail, que sus acciones habían tenido un precio y que había aprendido de ellas. No se arrepentía, no exactamente, pero era una sensación extraña. Por un lado, ya no tenía que preocuparse del viento enredando su cabello, pero se sentía raro. Su cuello y cabeza estaban expuestos como hace años no lo estaban y eso le incomodaba. En cualquier caso, si no no sería una penitencia.


	10. Lyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Gotas, Silencio

El silencio era una constante en el norte, de donde provenía, donde los copos de nieve caían uno tras otro sin hacer el menor ruido. El clima era mucho más benigno en la ciudad de Magarett, donde su nuevo gremio se alzaba orgulloso. Cuando el día se presentaba soleado, el bullicio de la ciudad llegaba incluso hasta su habitación. Medio ahogado por las paredes, era un rumor suave y relajante, un recordatorio de la presencia humana. Por otro lado, en los días de tormenta, las gotas de lluvia llenaban el silencio casi de la misma forma, mientras mojaban el suelo.


	11. Romeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Responsabilidad, Madurez

La responsabilidad venía ligada a la madurez, y así lo aprendió Romeo cuando la mitad del gremio y prácticamente todos sus referentes desaparecieron de un día para otro, como si se hubieran desvanecido en el aire. Cosa que al parecer había pasado, si es que la versión oficial del Concejo era real. De todas formas, verdad o no, la realidad era que los integrantes más fuertes de Fairy Tail desaparecieron y quienes quedaron atrás se veían obligados a intentar mantener la imagen del gremio mientras se derrumbaban por dentro. Siendo así, no le quedaba más tiempo para ser un niño.


	12. Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Mensaje, Reconciliación

Convertirse en un dragón de hueso y volver a la normalidad, solo para descubrir que su supuesta rival se había sacrificado para rescatarlo de su propia estupidez, no había sido fácil de digerir para Yuri. Después de todo, había actuado de forma egoísta a pesar de que tanto Warrod como Pretch se habían opuesto a continuar la absurda rivalidad por el orbe de Tenrou.

Por eso había decidido ser él quien entregara el mensaje, quien le revelara la verdad. Esperaba que compartiendo ese momento con ella, pudiera de alguna forma sentar las bases para una reconciliación y una amistad sincera.


	13. Jellal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Amargura, Observar

Sería una mentira decir que no le provocaba amargura observar a los distintos gremios convivir entre ellos, fomentando amistades o sanas rivalidades entre sus miembros. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le gustaría poder unirse a ellos, poder vivir en libertad y seguir a su corazón en vez de a su cabeza. Pero la realidad era distinta a sus deseos y tenía que hacerse cargo pues al final había sido él quien se lo había buscado. No tenía derecho a quejarse, después de todo el dolor que había causado a las personas quienes amaba y debía proteger. No tenía derecho.


	14. Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Helado, Sinceridad

Una de las ventajas de tener magia de hielo es que podía usarlo como una excusa para justificar su comportamiento. Podía justificar el muro alrededor de su corazón, pues tenía que ser frío, helado, gélido, como su magia misma. Pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno las espera.Y aunque no quería admitirlo, ese muro había comenzado a derretirse hace poco, por culpa de una persona. A veces se preguntara si no sería mejor simplemente dejarlo caer. Tal vez solo hacía falta un poco de sinceridad, consigo mismo y con los demás, para que las cosas mejoraran para él.


	15. Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Correr, Sueños

Aunque lo normal es que digan que debes perseguir tus sueños, cuando estos son más bien pesadillas que se repiten una y otra vez, lo es mejor es escapar, huir de ellos. Sobre todo cuando las pesadillas no son más que recuerdos, mezclados, caóticos, enredados y distorsionados, hasta que cuesta discernir la verdad de la imaginación, hasta que la línea entre lo que pasó y lo que pudo pasar desaparece. Aunque correr no va a cambiar el pasado, y eso lo sabe, al menos es un consuelo momentáneo. Cuando está despierto lo oye todo y eso le ancla lo suficiente.


	16. Acnologia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Guerra, Rencor

El Dragón del Apocalipsis estaba hecho para la guerra. Siempre había ganado sus batallas, siempre, incluso desde antes de ser un dragón, aunque no le gustara recordar esa época. El rey dragón estaba hecho para destruir, para esparcir el caos y salir victorioso, para atacar y jamás ser atacado. Para vencer y jamás ser vencido. Era por eso que el hecho de que aquel dragón de fuego se hubiera atrevido a desafiarlo lo irritaba. Que se atreviera a intentar robar su título de rey lo enfurecía. Y que se hubiera llevado su brazo izquierdo con él, lo llenaba de rencor.


	17. Laxus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Enfermo, cariño

A veces, al mirar hacia quien había sido en el pasado, no podía evitar pensar que su corazón había estado enfermo. Había en ese entonces algo que no estaba bien en él, porque siempre había querido más, siempre había sentido que no era suficiente, ni lo que tenía ni lo que hacía. Fruto de su aprendizaje, seguramente, que lo había cegado y le había impedido reconocer el cariño que se le entregaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde y había traicionado la confianza de todos. Al menos, pensaba, había aprendido y ahora tenía claro que es lo que tenía que proteger.


	18. Yukino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Sumisión, respeto

Yukino solo había estado en un gremio en su vida y era por eso que no podía concebir otro tipo de estructura que no fuera la sumisión completa y absoluta hacia el maestro. Aún cuando el mago de fuego de Fairy Tail había intentado mostrarle una visión distinta de lo que se suponía debía ser un gremio, no había podido comprenderlo. Tal vez era algo que solo se entendía viviéndolo, porque tras su regreso a Sabertooth no tardó descubrir algo nuevo. Un ambiente distinto, que se basada en otro concepto. Un lazo que se trataba de respeto mutuo y camaradería.


	19. Sorano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Rojo, Ofensa

Sorano se quedó mirando las ropas por más de cinco minutos antes de arquear una ceja con indignación. Se suponía que con el nuevo atuendo concedido dejaría atrás lo que era ahora y se convertiría en lo que debía ser. Ángel era el nombre que había elegido, pues un ángel es lo esperaba ser, lo que era. Y es por eso que las ropas frente a ella, de un rojo intenso, no eran más que una ofensa. Un ángel debería usar el blanco de la pureza, y no aceptaría un pobre reemplazo, ni aunque fuera una orden de su maestro.


	20. Flare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Historia, Sentido Común

Si bien era cierto que su educación y conocimiento del mundo se habían visto limitados por la forma en que había crecido, también era cierto que al ingresar a Raven Tail le había faltado un montón de sentido común. Una cosa es que no estuviera segura de las costumbres de la gente pequeña, como ella, pero otra cosa era la forma en que había aceptado la violencia y crueldad del gremio si cuestionarse nada. Los gigantes la habían criado mimada y sobreprotegida, pero no la habían educado para creerse la primera historia que le contaran. Eso era sólo su culpa.


	21. Acuario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Ojos, Cita

Desde la muerte de Layla la vida de Acuario se convirtió en algo mucho más aburrido y estresante. Debido a su contrato, le era imposible faltar a la cita cada vez que era convocada por aquella irritante niña que heredó su llave al morir su madre. A pesar de que intentó de todo para desincentivarla, nada dio resultado y al final, terminó por acostumbrarse a las llamadas. Cada vez que aparecía en el mundo humano, lo primero que veían sus ojos era la enorme sonrisa con que la niña la recibía. Tal vez, en el fondo, también tenía su encanto.


	22. Aries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Adoración, Explicar

A veces, algunos espíritus le preguntaban si eran verdad los rumores que circulaban sobre ella y el más poderoso de los doce espíritus. Y cuando eso pasaba, ella no sabía que decir porque la verdad era que ni siquiera ella misma se lo podía explicar. No sabía si lo que sentía tenía un nombre en particular, o si no era más que un derivado de la adoración que había nacido en ella tiempo atrás. Porque lo que si sabía era que lo admiraba, por haber sido el único que se decidió defenderla, y por haber enfrentado su castigo con valentía.


	23. Juvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Cuidado, Suavidad

Ser la niña de la lluvia no era fácil y nunca lo había sido. Todos quienes la conocían, incluso aquellos cuyas intenciones habían sido buenas en principio, terminaban por evitarla. Estar con ella los condenaba a pasar el tiempo encerrados dentro de casa. Era por eso que había aprendido a coser desde muy pequeña, para poder hacer su propio muñeco Teru-Teru, aquel que supuestamente haría salir el sol. El primero no había funcionado, ni tampoco el segundo, ni el tercero. Pero los seguía haciendo. Con cuidado, con suavidad, uno tras otro, esperando que alguno, por fin consiguiera detener la lluvia.


	24. Loke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Desamor, Perdón.

Tras unirse a Fairy Tail, Loke había adoptado su nueva identidad sin ninguna vacilación. Se olvidó de Leo y se convirtió en Loke, uno más de los magos del gremio. Con los días contados, decidió disfrutar la poca vida que le quedaba, sin preocuparse de las consecuencias. De misión en misión, chica en chica, problema en problema. Parecía brillar como la estrella que en el fondo era, pero no lo guiaba más que el desamor hacia su propia persona. Después de todo, sus acciones había provocado la muerte de la portadora de su llave y no creía merecer el perdón.


	25. Levy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Biblioteca, Paraíso

Era un poquito ridículo, casi demasiado cliché considerando su magia, que a Levy le gustara llamar a la biblioteca como su paraíso personal. Pero es que las horas pasadas allí, rodeada por el olor a cuero y pergamino viejo, explorando nuevas historias, conociendo nuevos lugares y aprendiendo otros lenguajes, no tenían comparación. Por supuesto, compartir con sus amigos en la sala común del gremio era siempre una experiencia que atesoraba, pero era diferente. El gremio era ruidoso, y siempre existía el riesgo de terminar en medio de una batalla campal. Lo disfrutaba, sí, pero también atesoraba sus minutos a solas.


	26. Jackal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Extrovertido, Fiesta

Jackal sabía que tenía una personalidad muy particular. Extravertida dirían algunos, para ser amables, pero había oído palabras peores. No es que tuviera importancia de todas formas, porque quienes le conocían o pertenecían a Tartaros o estaban muertos. Aún así, le parecía un poco curioso, le hacía cuestionarse si su libro había sido escrito con esa idea en mente o había sido una simple casualidad. O si acaso se había forjado solo. Sin embargo, no era tiempo para perderse en divagaciones, ni aunque fueran sobre si mismo. Ya estaba frente al edificio del Concejo y la fiesta estaba por comenzar.


	27. Seilah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Silencio, Envidia

Seilah no gustaba de dejarse llevar por las emociones. Era muy bajo, pensaba, muy humano, muy poco digno de su ser. Absurdo. Sin embargo, y a su pesar, no podía evitar sentir aquella muy baja y humana envidia, cada vez que Kyouka encontraba un nuevo juguete a quien prestarle atención. Pero por supuesto sabía que no tenía ningún derecho ni razón para sentirse así. Kyouka se divertía con sus juguetes cada vez que podía, pero al final no eran más que simples distracciones. Ella siempre volvía. Y por eso, Seilah se quedaba en silencio y se guardaba sus absurdos sentimientos.


	28. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temas: Traición, Final

Algunos podían ver sus acciones en favor del principal gremio oscuro como una traición hacia su propia raza, habiendo adoptado el nombre y la marca de los demonios. Él sabía la verdad, él sabía mejor que nadie que lo hacía era lo único que se podía hacer para intentar detenerlos de alguna forma y retrasar su avance. Si unirse a los demonios de Zeref le permitía alcanzar el poder y el conocimiento para derrotarlos, entonces pagaría con gusto cualquier precio que se le impusiera. Porque al final, su segunda vida era una mentira y no valía la pena vivirla solo.


End file.
